


More Where That Came From

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, he’s more than ready to be settled at the kitchen table, telling mildly spooky stories while the girls unwind before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Where That Came From

**Author's Note:**

> I believe **puzzledhats** jumped on me with this suggestion one night when I was tired and foolishly said I was open to prompts; thanks  <3 
> 
> Title found in Blake Shelton's _Honey Bee_.

He pushes the handles of the plastic buckets higher on his forearm, bounces eight-month-old Lily on his hip as her older sister—dressed in matching bee costume—weaves from house to house. 

It’s a cool autumn evening and he says a silent thank you to his wife for picking these costumes over the ballerinas Emma had begged for. 

Even if he was stuck behind beekeeper netting all night, at least he was warm.

(It doesn’t hurt that his daughters make the cutest bees ever either.) 

Leaves crackle under their feet as they make their way to the next house on the block; they’re almost back to where they started and, as fun as it is watching Emma try to stump people with their identities, two containers of treats weigh more than he’d ever realized. 

Yeah, he’s more than ready to be settled at the kitchen table, telling mildly spooky stories while the girls unwind before bed. 

“...what you dressed up as at three...” Felicity’s mouth curves up in that half thoughtful, half amused way he loves. “A cowboy? A scarecrow? Wait, no, a Ninja Turt—” 

The rest of the sentence is lost in the wind as she chases after their daughter who has suddenly decided skipping and running full speed ahead is the perfect way to travel up a dark sidewalk. 

She’s just about caught up to her when the pants of her costume snag on the Flint’s rose bush and she jerks forward.   

In two long strides he’s beside her, hand settling on her hip to steady her as he carefully transfers Lily to her arms. Then he’s hurrying forward once more, snagging Emma around the waist and lifting her into the sky. 

“Daaaad.” Her arms flail wildly as he spins in a circle, buckets banging together as he makes her fly. 

“Yes?” Grinning up at her, he stops, pretends to lower her only to begin swooping her up and down, up and down, through the crisp air. 

“I can walk even if Lily can’t!” 

“Lily’s eight-months-old; she’s going to be chasing after you in no time.” Turning up the path to the neighbor’s, he wiggles his eyebrows at her before lifting her high above his head. “Shouldn’t you be buzzing?”  

She starts giggling at that, her arms folding close to her body in an impression of the wings attached to her back as her shoulders shake and her head bows towards him. “Watch it or... or... I’ll sting!”

He gasps in mock horror, even going as far as raising his free hand to his mouth, before lowering her as they reach the Flint’s front porch. 

Felicity stops next to him, the brim of her helmet brushing his arm as she leans forward, adjusting Emma’s antennae. “Remember, ‘trick or treat’ as loud as you can.” Straightening, she bites down on her lower lip and leans into Oliver’s open embrace as their daughter waves away her help. 

“Mmm, treat...” Grinning, he spreads his hand over Lily’s back, presses a kiss to Felicity’s throat as she sighs contentedly and rings the doorbell. “Definitely treat.” 


End file.
